


Annoying Mornings

by Epictry



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epictry/pseuds/Epictry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's after 6 am at Rawson's apartment. Someone is awake and someone else is sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a shmoopy drabble. THE HELL IS GOING ON?! I never write. My ego is so fragile it needs reviews, just being honest.

Author: [](http://secondheartbeat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://secondheartbeat.livejournal.com/)**secondheartbeat**  
Title: Annoying Mornings  
Rating: FRT  
Spoilers: None  
Pairing: Prophet/Rawson  


 

“Get off,” Jon Sims grumbled, voice low and words muddled from sleep.

Mick Rawson ignored the request and slumped farther forward so he covered more of Prophet with his body. It was 6:30 in the morning and they were still in bed – Mick’s bed, as luck would have it.

“Stop being a grouch,” Mick argued, working an arm between Sims’ body and the mattress.

Jon groaned and tried to roll over all the way onto his stomach to avoid the invasion of arm and legs working their way around him. It didn’t work and Mick just slipped further on top of him, pressing bare chest to Prophet’s back. At least Mick was warm. Prophet huffed into the pillow and turned his head, trying to look up at Mick who was squarely on top of him.

“Your pits are rank,” Jon grumbled hoping an insult would get Rawson literally off his back so he could drift back to sleep.

“If you don’t roll over and play nice I am going to put you in a headlock,”

“You do it and not even dental records will identify what’s left of you.”

“You’re all bark, no bite,” Mick retorted with a Cheshire grin.

Sims winced and dropped his face back to the pillow.

“I just want to sleep,” he whined.

“Sleep when you’re dead,” Mick retorted amused, dropping his chin and planting a kiss on John’s shoulder.

Jon sighed audibly. “But I’m tired, now,”

Mick kissed the side of Sims’ neck moving up to his ear lobe one peck at a time.

“Are you sure about that?”

Prophet faked snoring and Mick rubbed his cheek against the other man’s with a laugh. He shifted to the side and slid off Prophet, back onto the available mattress. Generally, failure was not an option for him, but he also knew how fiercely Sims hated mornings. The only time Mick ever came close to not being a morning person were hangovers or long nights of sex followed by an early morning call from Sam Cooper.

Since Mick had moved off him, Prophet rolled over onto his side, putting his back to Mick. He pulled up the quilt around him and put his cheek into the pillow. Mick scooted closer, draping his arm over Prophet’s though the other man was cocooned in the quilt. He pressed his lips to the back of Sims’ neck and nuzzled the skin where his neck curved to become shoulder. He settled his cheek on the pillow and shut his eyes, content for the moment with chaste spooning.

  



End file.
